Camilla
Camilla (カミラ Kamira) is a major playable character from Fire Emblem Fates on the Conquest and Revelation routes. Camilla commands the loyalty of Selena and Beruka as her personal retainers. Gifted with battle skills honed on her own, Camilla fights for Nohr on the back of her beloved Wyvern mount, Marzia. Camilla is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in the Japanese version and Paula Tiso in the English version. Profile Camilla is the second eldest of five in the Nohrian royal family and the child of King Garon and an unnamed concubine. When the Avatar was adopted into the family during her childhood, she acknowledged them as one of her younger siblings. Much like Leo and Elise, Camilla was unfortunately used as a tool by her mother in order to gain favour with Garon. In a bid to fill the void left in the wake of the lack of maternal love in her life, she thereafter became obsessively attached to the Avatar, acting the part of the overprotective maternal figure to them. At some point of time prior to the events of Fates, Camilla was the target of an assassination. When the assassin approached her, Camilla offered to hire her on the spot. This assassin turned out to be Beruka, who would later be appointed as one of Camilla's personal retainer. Later, Camilla came to meet a young mercenary girl whose strong combat skills deeply impressed her. This girl, Selena, was thereafter appointed as her other retainer. Prologue Camilla makes her first formal appearance at the end of Chapter 1, where, following the mock duel that Xander and the Avatar engage in, she enters the scene with Elise. Upon entry, she immediately expresses concern over the possible injuries that the Avatar could have sustained before excitedly announcing that the Avatar has been granted permission to return to the capital of Nohr with their siblings. When the Avatar is later escorted into the throne room of Castle Krakenburg with their siblings in Chapter 2, Camilla, following Elise's lead, expresses concern over their safety in leaving outside of their fortress's magical barrier. The Avatar responds by resolutely stating their will to fight for Nohr before they are entrusted the cursed blade of Ganglari and issued a challenge to defeat a group of Hoshidan prisoners. Following the successful completion of the challenge, when the Avatar prepares to fight Xander to protect the prisoners from being executed, Camilla is rendered incapable of doing much else apart from begging them not to turn hostile against their brother. After Leo rescues the prisoners by pretending to execute them, Camilla accompanies her siblings in escorting them out of the castle to freedom. Later in Chapter 3, upon learning that the Avatar has been punished with the task of investigating an abandoned fort on the Hoshido-Nohr border, Camilla immediately attempts to lend them her aid, only to be stopped by Iago. She later shows up again with the rest of her siblings to reinforce the Avatar after they are ambushed by a group of Hoshidan Ninja led by Saizo. Here, she, in a fit of rage at the Hoshidans for attacking the Avatar, promptly kills two Samurais in cold blood, much to the Avatar's horrified disbelief. When Xander later orders the Avatar to depart with Gunter first, Camilla does not see them again until the onset of Chapter 6, when the forces of Hoshido and Nohr clash at the Plains of Hoshido. Conquest If the Avatar chooses to side with Nohr, Camilla, vowing to protect the Avatar, aids her siblings to battle against the Hoshidan army. The Hoshidan army is eventually defeated by the Avatar and their siblings, and they are thereafter forced to make their retreat. Midway through the Avatar's struggle with a sudden Hoshidan invasion led by Takumi in Chapter 10, Camilla arrives in the Port Town of Dia with her two retainers to reinforce their forces. When questioned on whether she has completed the mission assigned to her, she coyly admits that she has managed to convince Xander and Leo to assume her responsibilities in order to allow her to aid the Avatar. Later in Chapter 11, Camilla provides encouragement to the Avatar as they ascend the mountain slopes of Notre Sagesse in order to gain access to the Sevenfold Sanctuary and seek the advice of the Rainbow Sage. When the Avatar's army is ambushed by the Hoshidan army in the Sevenfold Sanctuary, Camilla unhesitatingly helps force the enemy to retreat. When directed to face against Hinoka in battle, Camilla, in response to Hinoka heatedly insisting that the Avatar belongs to the Hoshidan royal family, gloatingly reminds her that they had chosen to remain by her side instead of Hinoka's. Following the conclusion of the battle with the Avatar's army's victory, Camilla reveals that the Avatar had urged their army not to kill any of the Hoshidans in battle when she comments on them being too kind for their own good. Camilla is later seen walking towards Cheve with the Avatar and Elise in Chapter 13, where the three are ambushed by Takumi while they are in the midst of discussing their next course of action. Alarmed at the sudden attack launched by Takumi, she urges the Avatar to remain behind and allow her to protect them. A battle ensues shortly after between the Avatar's army and the rebels led by Takumi and Scarlet, with the former eventually emerging victorious. Following the battle's conclusion, Camilla, maintaining a demeanour of calm, reveals that the injured Hoshidan soldiers have been murdered by Hans, with Scarlet being killed in a particularly brutal manner. In response to the Avatar's distress, Camilla urges them to never question Garon's authority and to simply do his bidding unquestioningly to preserve their life. Camilla later guides the Avatar's army to Cyrkensia in the Kingdom of Nestra in Chapter 14, where they are to meet with Garon. When a battle later ensues between an invading Hoshidan force in the Opera House, Camilla will aid the Avatar in driving off the invaders. When Xander finally joins the Avatar's army in Chapter 16, Camilla expresses joy at the fact that her family is whole again. Later, shortly after the Avatar's army boards a ship en route to Hoshido, a battle breaks out when it is ambushed by a band of thieves led by Shura. Following the end of the battle, Camilla attempts to convince them to kill Shura. If the Avatar chooses to do so, she will be relieved with his choice, but if they do not, she prays that their kindness never becomes their undoing. When Camilla and her siblings enter Izumo in Chapter 18 with the intention of relaxing from the chaos of warfare, they stumble upon the Hoshidan siblings. Xander immediately launches into a heated exchange of hostilities with Ryoma, and both crown princes then attempt to engage in a duel, only to be stopped by Izana, the duke of Izumo. Izana then proceeds to confiscate the weapons of both parties, and Ryoma later seeks an audience with the Avatar while they are in the midst of speaking with Xander. Before Ryoma is able to properly start a conversation, Izana emerges with two soldiers and proceeds to apprehend him. Izana then unveils himself to be but a guise used by the deceptive Zola to kidnap the Hoshidan royals, and is forced to fend against the Nohrians when Xander decides to punish him for his treachery. Following the end of the ensuing battle, Camilla and her siblings join the Hoshidans in a feast. Despite the fact that they are still at war, they uphold Izumo's pact of neutrality. Later in Chapter 21, as the Avatar's army ascends the Eternal Stairway in a bid to enter the realm of Hoshido, they are ambushed by a horde of Faceless and Stoneborn. Camilla, somehow aware that Garon is responsible for the ambush, airily wonders why he has sent them to attack the Avatar's army, only to be brought back to her senses by a panicking Leo. In Chapter 24, after the Avatar's army successfully defeats the Hinoka's forces and put a standstill to her attempt to protect Castle Shirasagi, Camilla places her axe against Hinoka's neck as she calmly informs her that she is still alive only at the mercy of the Avatar. She then states that any attempt on Hinoka's part to harm the Avatar will result in her death before indirectly revealing that Sakura had been spared. Camilla follows up by urging Hinoka to heed the Avatar's advice and go into hiding before teasing her for being both adorable and attractive. Following the capture of Castle Shirasagi in Chapter 25, Camilla and her siblings are left waiting outside the throne room with Hans and Iago after Garon marches inside in a wave of triumph in Chapter 26. While Camilla is in the midst of conversing with her siblings, Iago makes a failed attempt to assassinate the Avatar. Much to Iago's horror, Xander steps before the Avatar and chooses to take their side before challenging him to a duel, asserting his displeasure with his cruel ways. He is quickly joined by the rest of his siblings, with Camilla calmly establishing her desire to kill anyone who dares threaten the Avatar's life. Together with her siblings, Camilla manages to defeat both Hans and Iago, with Leo personally executing the treacherous sorcerer. Following the conclusion of the battle, the Avatar, much to Camilla's incredulity and disbelief, reveals that the war is not yet over, as Garon still has yet to be slain. Later in Chapter 27, the Avatar leads Camilla and the rest of their siblings into the throne room, where they manage to prove the truth of their words when Garon, seated upon the throne of truth, is revealed to be a slimy monstrosity in actuality. Initially stunned into inaction, Camilla and her siblings are prompted to aid the Avatar in slaying Garon when he attempts to behead them. Shortly after Garon is killed, the Nohrian siblings have barely any time to process their grief and shock before they are caught off guard by a sudden attack launched by Takumi. As the Avatar walks towards Takumi with the intent of letting him kill them, they are struck when their Grim Yato fails to deflect an attack launched by a single arrow shot with Skadi, causing them to slip into a state of unconsciousness. As Camilla and the rest of her siblings struggle to fight against Takumi in the Endgame, the Avatar regains consciousness and aids them in ending Takumi's rampage once and for all. With the defeat of both Hoshido and Garon, Xander is, shortly after the final battle, coronated as the new king of Nohr as his siblings watch on with pride. Birthright If the Avatar chooses to side with Hoshido, Camilla will aid her siblings in a desperate bid to defeat the Hoshidans and force the Avatar to return to Nohr. The Nohrian army is eventually defeated by the Avatar and their siblings, and they are thereafter forced to make their retreat. Camilla reappears in Chapter 13, where she personally greets the Avatar as they enter Cheve in search of Ryoma. Initially treating them with affection by embracing them, she masks the hurt she feels at their betrayal by commenting on them being loved by their new siblings and allies. Quickly turning hostile against the Avatar thereafter, Camilla attempts to attack them before coldly announcing her intent to kill every single member of their army for taking them from her. Shortly before the battle that ensues between Camilla and the Avatar's armies, she apologises to them for having to fulfill her role as a member of the Nohrian royalty. The battle concludes with the defeat of Camilla's army, whereupon she expresses satisfaction at being slain by the Avatar's hand, only to be surprised by their refusal to do so. The Avatar then proceeds to inform her that Garon's machinations almost cost them their life, a fact that she readily believes, prompting her to curse Garon's name. Leo arrives shortly after to execute the Avatar, but a timely rescue by Ryoma and Scarlet forces Leo to retreat with Camilla in tow. Later in Chapter 21, Elise reveals that following the Avatar's decision to join Hoshido, Camilla has lapsed into a state of extreme depression, rarely leaving her room to interact with anyone. Camilla appears again in Chapter 23, where she locates Elise with the Avatar's army in the Underground Passage leading directly into Castle Krakenburg after being alerted by her two retainers, Arthur and Effie. Immediately assuming that Elise has been abducted and that the Avatar is still being confused by the lies of the Hoshidans, Camilla launches an attack amidst pleas for her to listen to reason. The ensuing battle results in her defeat, whereupon she, in a state of weakness and despair, laments that the Avatar is never returning to Nohr and that Elise is lost to her. Under the joint persuasion of both Elise and the Avatar, Camilla learns of their intent to parley with Xander and Garon to put an end to the conflict between Hoshido and Nohr. She collapses shortly after due to exhaustion from her wounds and is later taken back to her quarters by her retainers. Camilla does not appear again until the sequence following Garon's defeat in the Endgame, where she and Leo attend Ryoma's coronation as the king of Hoshido on his invitation. During a brief conversation she shares with the Avatar after the ceremony, Camilla reveals her decision to abdicate the Nohrian throne in favor of Leo, believing that he will make a better ruler than her. Revelation Due to having formed a deep emotional attachment with both families, the Avatar refuses to pick a side to align themselves with. Despite the Avatar's desperate protests, Xander and Ryoma cross blades with each other in an attempt to sway them into choosing a side. In a bid to prevent both armies from battling each other and retreat from the Plains of Hoshido, the Avatar decides to take down both Xander and Ryoma. Camilla and her siblings aid Xander in battling against the Avatar but are unable to prevent them from succeeding. The Avatar is thereafter branded a traitor and forced to flee. Camilla later appears in Chapter 12, where she, alongside Flora and several members of the Ice Tribe, ambushes them while they are on a ship en route to the Port Town of Dia. Under her liege's behest, Flora freezes the immediate ocean waters surrounding the Avatar's ship to halt their progress. Camilla then professes her relief to see the Avatar unharmed before revealing that she is under orders to kill them or be executed herself. Urging them not to think of her as a beloved sister anymore, she resolves to personally end their life and begins to engage their army in battle. Despite her efforts, Camilla is eventually defeated, whereupon she begs the Avatar to execute her, proclaiming that she would rather die at their hands instead of her father's. To her disbelief, the Avatar refuses to kill her, choosing instead to urge her to join their cause. Although they are unable to explain who the enigmatic "true enemy" is, Camilla chooses to place her faith in them after seeing the resolve flaring in their eyes. While in the midst of reassuring the Avatar of Flora and the Ice Tribe fighters' safety, she notices Azura, Sakura and Takumi quietly listening in, prompting her to sarcastically questions whether it is a Hoshidan tradition to eavesdrop. Camilla then takes notice of Azura and recognises her as the daughter of Queen Arete, Garon's second wife. She then reveals that prior to Azura's kidnap, the Nohrian siblings were explicitly instructed not to interact with her against their will. Camilla then agrees to work on building her trust with her Hoshidan allies. Camilla subsequently aids the Avatar's effort to put an end to Anankos' machinations. Personality Camilla's most notable trait is her strong motherly instincts, ones that are very specifically directed towards the Avatar. To this end, however, the maternal role that she plays in the Avatar's life has been portrayed as one that is rather excessive to the point of being uncomfortable at various junctures. Through Camilla's interactions with the Avatar, it can be observed that she completely disregards the fact that they are an adult, choosing instead to treat them as one would a child. The language register she employs, for one, is remarkably juvenile and is commonly reserved for speaking to adolescents. Camilla's actions also prove this fact, as she constantly makes it a point to identify discomforts that the Avatar may not necessarily be experiencing in a bid to offer them her assistance. In this regard, she has been known to threaten death upon people whom she perceives will bring the Avatar grief. Camilla's fawning is not entirely reserved for the Avatar alone; she is known to treat her younger siblings like children, although at a level that is not intense as the one that she adopts in her treatment of the Avatar. Her supports with Leo is a case in point, where she, despite acknowledging his battle prowess, refers to him as her beloved "baby brother". It is through this same set of supports that Camilla can also be observed to be an individual who is rather shrewd in the observations that she makes of others. Her A support with Leo reveals that she has, despite his insecure rant, closely observed the fervour with which he has worked and trained both his mind and body. This observation made by Camilla in turn points towards the fact that she is a family-oriented person, one who values the maintenance of a strong relationship with the people whom she recognises as her family. Camilla adopts a completely different persona when she interacts with others, where she is portrayed as a figure of maturity and elegance. Her supports with a variety of different characters stand as testament to this fact, where she is known to adopt a language register that is formal and polite, befitting a member of the Nohrian royal family. Through her supports with Laslow, for one, she responds to his quips with a gentle politeness in spite of her awareness of his philandering ways and them broaching subjects of a morbid nature. Camilla has also been depicted as ruthless and bloodthirsty on the battlefield, deriving disturbing joy from striking down her enemies with wild abandon. While she is not without the capacity to show mercy to her foes, Camilla usually only does so on the behest of the Avatar. Camilla is known to enjoy bathing the most (including hot springs and spa treatments). Her birthday is November 30. Gallery Camilla (FEH).png|Portrait of Camilla in Fire Emblem Heroes, illustrated by Shigeki Maeshima Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Pure Good Category:Princess Warriors Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:In Love Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Good Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Monarchs Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Siblings Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Wise Category:Amazons